Berchem
Berchem is a township in the State of Alderney. It is located in the center of Alderney, bordered by Asahara Road and Koresh Square in the northeast (Alderney City), Mueri St in the southeast (Normandy), and Edison Ave to the South (Acter). Character Berchem is a mixed residential and commercial township. A lot of the homes in the township are low-rise apartment buildings. Berchem shares the bustling atmosphere and urban make-up of neighboring Alderney City. Berchem contains affluent apartment buildings and classy stores that span along the busy thoroughfare of Vitullo Avenue. Berchem is also one of Alderney's wealthiest townships following Westdyke. Points of Interest *Berchem Fire Department *The Skyline Condominiums Businesses *Aycehol *Cluckin' Bell (inaccessible) *Fanny Crab's *Globe Oil *Gruppe 6 *Leprechaun's Winklepicker *Libe *Nonna Pina's *Pizza This... *TW@ Internet Café *Wigwam Influences Berchem contains elements of North Bergen and Hoboken, New Jersey. Berchem's name could have been derived from the Berchem district of Antwerp, Belgium, which neighbors the Hoboken district of Antwerp, which New Jersey's Hoboken was once believed to have its name come from. Landmarks *551 Observer Highway (The Skyline) – Located in Hoboken, New Jersey. In game, it's located on Vitullo Ave & Kemeny St. *530 Hudson St (Edwin A. Stevens Hall of the Stevens Institute of Technology) – Located in Hoboken, New Jersey. In game, it's located on Vitullo Ave, between Kemeny St & Berners Rd, and spans between the Acter and Berchem borders. *125 Broad Street (Hersch Tower) – In reality, it's actually located in Elizabeth, New Jersey. In game, it's located on Babbage Drive. *1145 East Jersey Street (Albender Building) – In reality, it's actually located in Elizabeth, New Jersey. In game, it's located on Babbage Drive. *1155 East Jersey Street (Amber Court Of Elizabeth) – In reality, it's actually located in Elizabeth, New Jersey. In game, it's located on Babbage Drive. Transportation Streets The list of streets that runs through Berchem are: *Aspdin Drive *Babbage Drive *Bear St *Cockerell Avenue *Drebbel *Farnsworth Rd *Fleming Street *Kemeny Street *Mueri Street *Vitullo Avenue Highways *Plumbers Skyway The Plumbers Skyway can be entered or exited in Berchem from Aspdin Dr, between Cockerell Ave and Kemeny St. If driving in the right lane, from the Leftwood's direction, an exit cannot be made here, but it can in the opposite lane, driving from Tudor's direction. Stevie's Car Thefts In Berchem one of the 30 vehicles which are needed for the thefts is located in this area. The vehicle is a unique Sultan. It has a darker shade of blue and the rims are carbon black, which you cannot find on the streets. The car is parked on a driveway in front of a very big green house which is next to the exit from the Plumbers Skyway. The street on which the house and the car is located is called Aspdin Drive. Gallery Berchem.png Trivia * Restaurants such as Wigwam Burger, Cluckin Bell, and Pizza This can be seen in Berchem, but are inaccessible to players in the game. Navigation de:Berchem es:Berchem pl:Berchem Category:Neighborhoods in GTA IV Category:Neighborhoods